Mickey Mouse vs Kratos
Mickey Mouse vs Kratos is an episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Mickey Mouse from the eponymous franchise and Kratos from God of War. Description Mickey Mouse vs God of War! Who of these 2 red and white protagonsists of cartoons and videogames that was in the 3 round of this tournament can was in the battle royale? Intro TWO FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS NO RESEARCH 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Pre-Fight Mickey was walking whistling in a street until he said Kratos killing Zues IIRC. Mickey saw it and punched Kratos in the face. Mickey: Why you do it?! Kratos gribs the blades of exiles getting his fighting position. Mickey: Well, you asked a fight! Mickey pull out his Keyblade and both put in their combat positions. FIGHT!!! Fight 60 Kratos was trying to attack Mickey with the blades of exiles but Mickey was dodging the attacks and use his Keyblade slashing Kratos in his chest making he screams in pain as Mickey kick Kratos in aside. Kratos pull out his Bow of Apollo and was shooting at Mickey but Mickey dodges the shoots and Kratos jumps at Mickey with the blade of olympus. Both collide swords several times until Mickey use Auto-Teleport to teleport behind from Kratos and slashed Kratos in his back. 50 Kratos look Mickey grabbing his back and try to slash Mickey who dodges the attack and Mickey use his Sorcerer's Hat shooting fireballs at Kratos who was using the Golden Fleece to deflect the attacks at Mickey who was dodging and Kratos jumps at Mickey with the blade of olympus trying to slash Mickey who blocks the attack with his Keyblade and kicks Kratos in aside. Kratos shoot blue energy waves from the blade of olympus at Mickey who was dodging and he kicked Kratos in his chest. Kratos use the Nemean Gestun using the giant metal gauntlets with lion-like appearance hitting Mickey several times until ends hitting Mickey into a wall. 40 Mickey Mouse gets up and decide throw a Cake with Dynamite at Kratos, stunning him and Mickey use a fishing pool to catch and throw Kratos into the ground. Kratos gets up and Mickey decide use a Mallet to end hitting Kratos into a wall. Kratos runs at Mickey with the blade of olympus and Mickey use his Keyblade as both clash swords several times until Mickey jumped at Kratos kicking him in aside and Mickey use Pearl hitting Kratos with lighting balls and stunning him a bit. 30 Kratos recovers of the attack as Mickey use Mine Shield shooting magic traps at Kratos hitting him into a wall. Mickey then use Sign of Faith shooting a Tornado at Kratos that he barely dodges and runs at Mickey with the blade of olympus trying to slash him who jumps in aside and throws his Keyblade at Kratos' chest and he kicked Kratos into the ground. Kratos gets up grabbing his chest in pain and he try to hit Mickey with the Claws of Hades who was dodging the attacks an jumps kicking Kratos' face and sending him into a wall. 20 Mickey then decide use Ludwig Von Drake's Superhero Machine and becomes into Super Mickey. Mickey flies at Kratos grabbing him in the neck and hits Kratos in the face several times as he ends slamming Kratos in the ground. 10 Mickey then decide use The Force to push Kratos into a wall. Mickey pull out his Keyblade and said. Mickey: It's time to said goodbye, killer! Mickey decapitates Kratos with the Keyblade, making a puddle of blood. K.O! Mickey: Haha, I won! Mickey walks freely whistling. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MICKEY MOUSE! Next time A duck and a demon of the cartoons prepare to fight. Bendy vs Daffy DuckCategory:Battles of Epic clash of brawlers tournament Category:By Skyblazero